


A Captain's Needs

by donutsweeper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clothed Sex, Crossover, Desk Sex, F/M, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: The five times Captain Jack Harness encountered Captain Steve Rogers and the one time they had an "encounter."
Relationships: Clint Barton/Jack Harkness/Natasha Romanov, Jack Harkness/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jack Harkness, Peggy Carter/Jack Harkness
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	A Captain's Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



The first time Jack Harkness saw Captain Rogers he might not have made the best impression, through no fault of his own. He hadn't known Sergeant Barnes was already involved with someone when he'd let the man tug him into an empty supply room and shove his tongue down his throat. All in all, it was probably a good thing they hadn't gotten further than some heavy petting, a little groping, and a lot of kissing. For a moment there, Jack actually thought Rogers might kill him, but then Bucky had grinned and offered Jack a sloppy salute and a cheeky, "Whoops, here's my ride," before walking over and slapping Rogers on the ass as he headed out the door. Rogers merely glared at Jack for a moment before following Barnes out. By the time Jack had adjusted his pants and was presentable enough to leave himself, the two men were nowhere to be seen.

The second time they came across one another Jack managed to make an even worse impression, as unlikely as that sounds. Again though, it wasn't remotely his fault. The SSR and Torchwood had crossed paths many, many times during the war and he and Major Carter had eventually come to have a mutually beneficial arrangement when that happened. She enjoyed the chance to put her hair down, metaphorically speaking, without having to worry about fraternization issues or generally just dealing with people who'd think less of her if she was anything less than perfectly prim and proper so whenever she and Jack crossed paths they found the time to have some fun. A different person might have been embarrassed to be found bent over a desk with his tie stuffed in his mouth and pants around his ankles while a beautiful woman wearing an immaculate uniform and a very large strap-on pounded him so hard he was seeing stars but not Jack. Peggy didn't even break rhythm as she asked, "Yes, Captain? Can I help you?" Rather than responding, Rogers turned bright red and immediately fled and Peggy continued unabated.

Jack was actually formally introduced to Rogers the third time they met. The war room was crowded and stuffy, filled with testosterone and cigarette smoke. Rogers had been there to present some information he'd unearthed on one of his Hydra raids while Jack had been begrudgingly invited as Torchwood's official representative. It was a dreary affair with too many of the generals in attendance suffering from aggrandized self-importance and lacking even a modicum of common sense but it did lead to Jack having the chance to not only see Rogers in his full dress uniform—which he filled out _wonderfully_ —but to also shake his hand and smile his most winsome yet suggestive smile and say, "Captain Jack Harkness. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, I've heard so many wonderful things about you," and if there was a significant amount of innuendo in his tone, well, who could blame him?

It was possible that Rogers had been unaware of the fourth time they crossed paths. Jack was in London and decided to drop in on Major Carter so they could catch up, both figuratively and literally. As he'd expected she'd be alone, he was already loosening his tie when he cracked open her door, only to find her consoling a completely broken and distraught Captain Rogers. Immediately aware of his arrival, Carter had looked up, catching his eye over one of Rogers' broad shoulders, and shook her head slightly. _Not now,_ was the unspoken message that he received. Nodding, he offered a soft smile and informal, two fingered salute before leaving and closing the door firmly behind him. He'd heard there'd been a dangerous, yet important, mission in the works for Rogers and his men; it must have gone badly. 

The fifth time he encountered Captain Rogers was a bit of a surprise. As far as he'd been aware the man was supposed to have been dead some seventy years, but there he was, watching Jack, Natasha and Clint together. Jack could admit, they must have been quite a sight. What had started as a simple workout had devolved, as it often did, to ridiculously amazing sex. Natasha was perched on the pommel horse, legs wrapped around Clint's chest as he nibbled her breasts through her thin shirt while Jack gripped Clint's hips, hitching up his shorts so he could get the proper friction as he thrusted between the other man's thighs. That was when he noticed Rogers, as he leaned forward to kiss Natasha, and offered a saucy wink as he did so. It was another incident that could have been embarrassing, and probably should have been, but Jack was not one to find anything other than rapturous joy in the human body and what it could do and besides, he could read the look of wanton desire on lust on Rogers' face as clear as day.

The next time he met Steve Rogers was definitely the most memorable. This time Rogers—no, Steve, he should call him Steve—showed Jack all the things he used to do with, and to, Bucky. Jack responded by demonstrating a few of the tips he'd learned in his long life including that thing he'd discovered on Cortabeqa Nine with a few touches of his own brand of Harkness magic thrown in for good measure. If only Jack had known Steve had been interested in him all this time, the War would have been much more exciting, but luckily, thanks to super soldier stamina, they were making up for lost time. 

"Another go, Captain?" Jack asked, once they'd relocated from the broken bed to the floor.

"Don't mind if I do," Steve replied, grabbing Jack's hands and pinning them over his head as he pushed Jack's legs apart with his knees. "Don't mind if I do."


End file.
